Recently, according to development of high-end vehicles exhibiting high performances (conditions such as heavy load, high slip and high speed), and development of the tuning industry in order to satisfy high performances, high performance required performance in a tire is also required. When such requirements are not satisfied, entry into a high-end vehicle market is impossible, which is directly related to sales of companies. In particular, since supply of high-end vehicles is directly related to tire performance, the market is one of important markets which should be entered.
In general, ultra-high performance tires require enhanced high grip force and anti-wear properties under a condition of heavy load, high slip and high speed. In particular, when a reinforcing filler is included in a large amount in order to meet high vehicle performances of high-end vehicles, durability is enhanced but grip performance is decreased, thereby dramatically decreasing overall performances of a tire. In addition, in order to increase Tg, a new polymer should be obtained, but, in the case of a special grade, it is not easy to obtain a new polymer. In addition, even though Tg is increased, lots of debris as in F1 Pirelli tire is remained on roads and wearing is rapidly progressed.